Lukisan Hujan
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti kamu sakit,"/"Tidak jika aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini."/"Yah, memang indah,"/"Lagipula hujan ini mengingatkanku akan impianku,sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali berciuman dengan senpai di bawah hujan seperti ini."


Hai hai semua~! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Fo! Si author aneh yang jayus mempublish kembali fic romance~ Ulalala~ *nari balet ala orang cacingan*

Yah... pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen liat saya di sini ya u_u *digaplok massa*

Wokeh, Fo dapet ide fic ini disaat mati lampu dan hujan turun deras banget, pokoknya horror abis deh di rumah, untung ada Shinji kan setan pada takut sama mukanya dia *dimakan Shinji*

**Warning**: Judul fic nggak sesuai sama isinya :/

**Disclaimer**: P3P punya ATLUs zlaluw... khalow fic inih barow poenyah siah... #alay

Well, enjoy this fic~ :D

* * *

><p>Hujan deras tengah mengguyur Iwatodai pada sabtu malam. Di bawah langit hitam malam terlihat sosok gadis berambut ekor kuda berdiri di atas rooftop sebuah gedung asrama sambil hujan-hujanan. Tak ada satupun payung atau kain yang menutupinya dari guyuran hujan—kecuali baju yang ia pakai, tentunya. Gadis beriris ruby itu, Minako Arisato, hanya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.<p>

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah payung transparan muncul dari atas Minako. Gadis itu mendongak dan berbalik badan, mendapati sosok yang memayunginya adalah Shinjiro. Yah, dialah yang membuat Minako berhenti menikmati hujan untuk sementara.

"Senpai? Sedang apa senpai di sini?" tanya Minako keheranan.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" tanya balik Shinjiro.

Minako membalikan badannya dan berjalan mendekati dinding pembatas. Kembali membuat dirinya diguyuri ribuan tetes air hujan yang mulai mereda. "Aku hanya menikmati hujan," jawabnya singkat.

Shinjiro berjalan mendekati Minako lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis itu dan kembali memayunginya. "Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti kamu sakit," ujarnya.

Minako hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya. "Tidak jika aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Minako menuju pemandangan yang dimaksudkan Minako. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu barusan, pemandangan kota Iwatodai sangat indah malam ini. Lampu di gedung-gedung bertingkat terlihat seperti bintang-bintang kecil. Langit pun sedikit berawan, walaupun begitu bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang di langit terlihat jelas. Suasana yang sepi membuat keadaan semakin syahdu dan romantis.

"Yah, memang indah," aku Shinjiro. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lagipula hujan ini mengingatkanku akan impianku," raut wajah Minako tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi penuh nostalgia.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Shinjiro antusias seraya menoleh ke arah Minako.

Minako menoleh pada Shinjiro, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang merah merona. "Ano... sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali berciuman dengan senpai di bawah hujan seperti ini."

Pemuda bermarga Aragaki itu hanya diam memandang Minako. Tangannya yang besar kini mengelus pipi Minako yang putih. Semakin lama jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis. Rona kemerahan semakin jelas terlihat di wajah manis Minako. Pipi Shinjiro pun terlihat memerah walaupun hanya sedikit. Keduanya menutup mata mereka masing-masing. Tanpa terasa kini bibir mereka saling bertautan dan terlarut dalam ciuman panas.

Shinjiro menghentikan ciumannya itu dan memandangi wajah Minako yang sangat merah bak tomat. "Nah, aku sudah mengabulkan impianmu, bukan?"

Minako tersipu malu dan hanya bisa tersenyum. "Iya."

Hujan semakin mereda. Angin malam berhembus semakin kencang, namun Shinjiro dan Minako tidak merasakan dingin karena keduanya saling tersenyum, membuat suasana hangat mengelilingi mereka berdua seperti lukisan hujan.

.

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Yeeey! Selesai dong selesai! XDD<p>

Huwooooh, curhat nih ya curthat, waktu pas bikin fic ini Fo giyang-goyang sendiri kayak cacing kepanasan tau nggak sih? :/

Sip yaaah, review yaaah? :D


End file.
